15-Love (story not as bad as title)
by Wings2strong
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman knows her Freshmen year wasn't going to be easy. Being a high ranking Varsity member in her first year on the tennis team caused problems. She knows that her current partner couldn't keep up with her. When Annie Leonhardt considers joining her school and team, she doesn't know what will happen. Momentum changes quickly in the game after all. Rating could become M


In

Out

Mikasa was standing in a clearing in the park, a ways away from her teammates. Sunlight entered the trees and hit her warming her upturned face. Closing her eyes she could block out the faint sounds that drifted over to her. She focused on her self, on feeling her hands and legs loose from the stretches, on the wind that ruffled her hair and the warmth on her face.

In

Out

She focused on her breathing until her heart started to calm. Today was the first game of the season, and it was against their rivals The Titans. _I've spent five years preparing for this. It's just like preseason, nothing is different. _But inside she was nervous, she heard what some of her team mates said about her, how the freshmen only got onto Varsity because she was a family member of the Coach, how she would crumble once the season started. How that number 1 position was theirs.

In

Out

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" Sasha Blouse was anything but quiet.

"What Sasha, is Coach Levi bothering you again?" Heichou wasn't amused when Sasha had brought the bag of cooked potatoes to practice, especially since she had hidden them with all of the tennis balls.

Sasha pouts moving her hat up so she can see her better. "Do you always have to bring that up? It was one time!"

Mikasa allows a small smile to come to her face at Sasha's words. Somehow Sasha's good mood was infectious and she ignored her worry.

"The tennis balls still smell like potatoes"

"That's because potatoes are wonderful and everyone needs to eat them!"

"It's because you keep smuggling them to practice with tennis balls at least once a week."

Sasha looks from side to side so quickly Mikasa is worried she might have whiplash. Sasha rushes up to her and summons her most terrifying voice (which isn't very terrifying).

"Tell Mr. Levi that and your sneakers will be replaced with raw potatoes"

"Oh and coach is looking for you something about new partners?"

Mikasa slowly steps away from Sasha in an attempt to regain her personal space, and walks back to where the rest of the team is gathered wondering if Sasha would really go through with her threat.

Coach Levi is standing next to Bertholdt and occasionally looking up at him with a scowl on his face. Poor Bertholdt is sweating under his intimidating glare, the manager looks like he is about to faint. Levi Heichou is barely five foot two, for all he insists that he is five three. Whenever anyone plays against him, they always make the mistake of lobbing the ball over his head. He retaliates with a powerful forehand at the persons face.

Mikasa knows because she experienced that freakishly fast forehand; it was the only time on court when she ducked a tennis ball.

"Ackerman walk with me"

"Yes sir" Never mind that he was in fact her third cousin she could never expect more than a nod and curt Ackerman, or Mikasa from him. She liked it that way.

They walked over to the side of the courts away from the team. Mikasa felt him hand her something and looked down at a clipboard, with a roster for the entire team.

Singles

1 Nanaba Smith 12; Powerful hitter, dominant on the forehand incorporates a good amount of topspin into the game. Best groundstroke.

2 Petra 12; well rounded player with a sense for openings in opponent's game

3 Ymir Langar 10; Brash, fast serve (100mph) balanced groundstroke, can lose 4 Isabel 10 Athletic with a powerful backhand, weaker serve, but a slice forehand.

4Isabel Magnolia 11; good instincts relies on forehand can get carried away and doesn't work well with partners.

Doubles

1 Mikasa Ackerman 9, Sasha Blouse10; Mikasa- Dominant forehand, powerful spin serve well placed flat serve, but a weak backhand that has surprising precision. Best volleys on team Sasha- good intuition, athletic, well balanced groundstroke and volleys but a lackluster serve. NOTE- **must take potatoes out of Tennis basket.**

2\. Krista Renz 9 Mina Carolina10; Krista- well rounded net game, has tendency to overuse spin forehand Mina- Places serves but not very powerful. Good baseline game.

3\. Lynne11, Nifa11; Lynne- Acceptable game notable overheads Nifa –consistent groundstroke needs improvement on footwork.

Mikasa looks down at the clipboard. No one has ever seen what is on the clipboard, but it has always been with Coach Levi as he watched us play or do drills. The thought crossed Mikasas mind that she should probably tell Sasha her hiding place was ruined.

"You're a good player Mikasa, a bit of a natural, but you lack experience, and you have the best volleys on the team that's why I pared you with Sasha. But you're not happy are you?"

Sasha was a good friend, eccentric but a good friend. She however this was her first year on the team and only her second playing tennis. Mikasa was her superior by far. It was Sasha's good intuition and how well she cooperated with Mikasa that made her be Number 1 doubles, if Mikasa wasn't there than Sasha would be 2 or 3.

"I want a partner on my level sir."

"Well you may have the chance."

"What do you mean sir? Tryouts are over, and there's no one else my level playing doubles."

"The team were playing today, the Titans from Beyond the Walls, their number 1 Doubles team has been… experiencing problems. I don't know precisely what occurred but the rumor is that the better player in the duo is moving into a different place, inside the Scouts zone for students."

"Sir?" Mikasa doesn't understand what he means how the problems with their arch rivals affect her partner.

Levi sighs and attempts to look down his nose at her, even though he is looking up at her.

"Your father didn't raise you to be stupid did he? The player is in the Scouts zone for students, that means they can apply to our school and get in, however they don't _have _to, if they want they can still chose to go to Beyond The Walls. I have talked to this player and she says that if the Scouts have a better tennis team she might consider going here as our academics are better. If she believes the Scouts program is better she will still go there commute notwithstanding. I mentioned your name and she seemed interested."

"She knows me sir? But this is my first year"

Levi glared at her and walked closer to Mikasa, the thought briefly crossed her mind that today everyone seemed to be getting into her space before his next words blotted that thought out.

"And Fresh_meat_ don't become Varsity Doubles 1 unless they earn it. Pre season you kicked up quite a storm, word travels. She's here today, still playing with her partner, and will play against you. I want you to kick her ass into next week and impress her to join the team."

And with that Levi turned sharply on his heel and walked off at a brisk pace leaving a bewildered Mikasa to follow.

Arriving back at where her team was gathered she wasn't surprised to see the red and black of the Titans contrasting against the blue and white of the Scouts uniforms.

Mikasa really shouldn't have been surprised that Annie was there.

She had seen the sports bag in the sitting on the bench, had noticed that the shirt she was wearing had the words LEONHARDT 11 on the back and that the front probably named a school. What she hadn't noticed however was that Annie had walked into the park, in the Titans uniform with her Prince Warrior 100 racquet slung over her shoulder and her light blue eyes staring challengingly back at Mikasa. In hindsight Mikasa really should have been prepared, even if a freshmen was Varsity their first year no one would be terribly interested in them because of that.

As Annie slowly smirked at her and the hair on Mikasas neck stood up she had the sinking feeling that she might not win today's match.

* * *

-So how was it?

Grins sheepishly

I got inspired to do this after my own experiences my freshman year. I actually am the number 1 doubles player on my highschool team in my freshman year but my partner isn't nearly as cool as Sasha. I was being nice to Sasha( and my real partner) when I said she would be doubles 2 or 3. Also i'm not related to the coach (ew)

Any who

Mikannie has taken over my life, completely and utterly. Don't worry this isn't me wishing I was in love with Annie in a tennis based scenario. More like I wanted to write cute Mikannie and I wanted to vent about Tennis so tada this fic is here. I thought it would be interesting if they had to go from Rivals to Partners to Lovers and since these people are competitive and Tennis is a verryyyy competitive sport I thought I would pull on my knowledge and create this story. Mikasa and Annie are rivals, Tennis is a harsh sport. See why I chose this universe? Heads will role and tears will be shed.

as always R and R is appreciated I would like some input on the next chapter.

Keep Dreaming People


End file.
